Ark Machines
"It is good that war is so horrible, or we might grow to like it." ~ Robert E. Lee Ark Machines are advanced war machines that are used by many on the planet Jeralis. It is currently the most popular and revered weapon in the world, due to the immense skill and mental capacity needed to pilot an Ark. Currently, the country of Drunia has the most Arks in use and on stand by, with the Empire coming at a close second. The country with the least amount of Arks is the democratic country of Atlan. Ark Machine pilots are some of the most skilled soldiers in the world - in or out of an Ark, commonly referred to as an Ark Pilot. Ark Classifications The items below are the common Ark classifications used by most of Jeralis world powers. Ark's can be outfitted with a variety of weapon and equipment, for a detailed list of these features see Build Your Own! Ark Terminal. * Super Light: Trading off almost all armored protection for vastly increased speed, Super Light Arks are the pinnacle of mobility and guerrilla tactics. Striking quickly and capable of covering large distances relatively fast, they are typically armed with lighter weaponry, or longer ranged weaponry to stay out of harms way. * Light: '''A common class of Ark, and typically the cheapest to manufacture. Light Arks are typically the backbone of an Ark divisions numbers, being the standard class present on the field. * '''Medium: '''A more uncommon classification than the Light Arks, for every four Light Arks there will be one or more Medium Arks in the ranks. The provide decent protection, while demonstrating satisfying mobility. * '''Heavy: '''Though not rare, they are typically uncommon on the field. Heavy Arks are similar to Medium Arks in purpose, only providing greater protection and size, at the cost of less hard-points for weaponry, and a reduced speed. * '''Super Heavy: '''The second largest classification of Ark, the Super Heavy Arks typically specialize in heavy weapons and sieging. Due to their immense size and weight, they are by far the slowest of all Arks, though they make up for their lack of speed in their armored protection, being some of the most sturdy and resilient of all the classifications. * '''Super Dreadnought: '''Massive building sized Super Dreadnought Arks that require immense resources and skill to maintain. Any Ark in whose height is in excess of 40 feet is considered Super Dreadnought Ark. These are the most powerful, and rarest of all known ARK classifications. Capable of covering great distances due to their unparalleled size. Commissioned Arks UFLM (Union of Free Lands Military) '''JSF Nemean: * [[Sandstorm|'Sandstorm']] * [[Damocles|'Damocles']] * Frightening Bliss * [[X-Ray|'X-Ray']] * [[The Bitch|'The Bitch']] * [[Halphas|'Halphas']] * [[Stardust|'Stardust']] JSF Chimera: * La Lionne * [[Lutemas|'Lutemas']] * [[El Tigresa|'El Tigresa']] * hi * hi Holy Republic of Drunia * [[Heracles|'Heracles']] * [[Odysseus|'Odysseus']] * [[Super Dreadnought Jedidiah|'Jedidiah']] * Pharaoh of Gold Kingdom of Wendesvehr * [[Icarus|'Icarus']] * hi Duchy of Sevanti * hi Shinagi Imperium * ching chong Kingdom of Drachva * hi Kingdom of Bharta * hi Red Star States * blyat =